Sorry, I WON'T love you
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: Amu, a talented student council president, starts an amusing friendship with a scary delinquent who found her phone. Why couldn't she love him? Because he was the son of a mafia? Beacause she has an aranged engagement? AMUTO -Title was changed-
1. My Phone

**Sorry, I can't love you**

**-RE-UPLOADED DUE TO MINOR CHANGES-**

**(UTAU becomes RIMA instead)**

**Summary:**

**Amu, a talented student council president, starts an amusing friendship with a scary delinquent who found her phone. Why couldn't she love him? Because they were too different? Because he was…? AMUTO**

**Kel: HEY HEY~! New story! I read some mangas and watched some dramas ad came up with this idea! It's really interesting! It's a tragedy though! It's gonna be really really awesome so read it okay? LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW! **

**-Start-**

**AMU'S POV**

NO! NO! NO! This _cannot _be happening! Not today! Today is the last day of middle school for goodness sake! GAH. My damn phone is missing! Why me?

"Amu-chan! A boy called the house phone! He wants to talk to you!" my mom shouted from down stairs.

A guy? It must be Kairi! What does he want now? I'm freaking out here! I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear.

" Kari? This isn't a good time! I can't find my phone! Can I talk to you when I get to school?" My words slurred because I talked so fast.

" Uhh. This isn't Kairi." A guy's deep voice resounded though the phone.

OH SHIT! Who the hell is this?

" I found your phone, by the way. I was just calling to tell you. When can I pass it to you?"

" Oh, erm." This is so embarrassing! " I finish school at 5, so maybe I could go find you after that."

" I'll bring it to you. What school to you go to?" His velvety voice was so tender and kind.

" Seiyo Academy. Thanks a lot." I was stuttering badly.

" Kay. See you, bye." With that he hung up and I rushed to school, sprinting like crazy.

* * *

" Amu-chan! Why are you running?" my friends casually strolled up to me.

" Hey Hinamori-san! Those delinquents are at it again!" A short guy ran up to me pulling me towards the delinquents he was talking about.

My school was situated adjacent to another school, Seika High which was infamous for its delinquents, so having to deal with them was a normal occurrence.

"Hey! Keep your stupid fighting in your- " My friend, Rima, clapped her hand over my mouth.

" You don't want to get involved in this one."

" Yeah! He's the gang leader of Seika High."

" It's really dangerous to put yourself in this fight." My friends warned.

What's so scary about a gang fight? They're just bashing each other into tiny little bloody pulps. OH. Now I get it. But shouldn't someone stop them before someone dies?

" HEY! I told you to keep your fighting in your freaking school!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everything fell silent. Why? Because I screamed at him? No. Because just as he punched the last guy's lights out, I had yelled at him. Do you see the difference? Now that he didn't have any other people to send to the hospital, he could concentrate on me. I meant that in a bad way. A REALLY bad way.

" Keep our fighting in our school, huh?" he walked up to me, staring me straight in the eyes.

For the first time, I really looked at him. He was tall, really tall, skinny but not in a sickly way, lean yet muscular. His shaggy blue hair flopped over one of his eyes, his eyes, they were the like ocean, a deep azure blue. It seemed as though I was drowning in them, suffocating, like they were swallowing me whole. It scared me.

" Yes." My voice barely managed to come out of my throat. It was so soft. I was so frightened.

" Sure." He smirked, " but first, I need to have a heart to heart talk with you. I'll come to find you. 5 o'clock, after school, don't run away."

With that, he winked at me and headed back into his school gates.

* * *

"Hey Amu, you don't _have _to meet him you know." Rima comforted me.

" Yeah! He's mean and scary! Yaya don't like him!" Yaya joined in.

" It's okay. It's not like I'm going to die or anything." I tried to smile but the fear of actually having to face that monster was terrifying.

How could someone so horrifying be so hot? WAIT. You did not hear that. You did _not_ hear that, understand?

GAH. I'm going to die.

" Maybe we could all go." Tadase-kun dragged a chair to the table and sat down.

" It's no use. He said I have to meet him." I slammed my head against the table.

" He didn't say you have to go alone." Kairi made a point.

" It's not only that, I have to meet someone who found my phone to get it back from him after school at the same time."

" We could go get it for you!" Yaya suggested.

" No, its only right that I go thank him personally, isn't it?" I sighed and closed my eyes sleepily. I had enough of this. "I'll go get it first then go meet that other freak."

The bell rung and students started sprinting out the door.

"It's time. Wish me luck." I stood up from my seat and followed the rush of people.

* * *

I stood in front of Seika High's school gates. Am I glad I'm not going there next year. I mean that school sucks! At least my schools Middle school and High school are connected. Theirs' is just one lame vandalized piece of shit with useless students filling their small classrooms!

" What do you think of our wonderful school?"

" I think it's horrible." The words came out from my mouth before I even looked at who I was talking to.

" Glad to know what you're thinking." It was the gang leader of Seika High.

My gaud. Every time I set my eyes on him, he gets hotter and hotter! Ignore that! You didn't hear that understand?

" So you're going to stay away from our school now?" I stared him straight in the eyes, a wave of confidence washing over me.

" Not if I can help it darling." He leaned in close and held my face inched from his.

A light blush spreaded on my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I'm not supposed to react like this!

" I'm not your darling so stop calling me that." I spat in his face, venom dripping with every word I said.

"You should be nicer to me you know, after all, I _am_ the one who found your phone."

WAIT. WHAT?

**-The End-**

**Kel: WOOHOO! LIKE IT? I know you do! Free Ikuto plushies for all you lovely people~~~~! I know I have lots of stories that aren't done but I had this idea so I really had to write it and upload it for everyone to read! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. You're Dead Meat!

**Sorry, I can't love you**

**Kel: HEY PEOPLE! Thanks for reviewing! As you guys can tell, I edited the summary for SICLY! Just to make the story more interesting! HEHE! Oh, I changed my mind, it may or may not be a tragedy in the end so keep reading to find out! ;p REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you like this new chapter! **

**-START-**

**AMU POV**

He was the one who found my phone? No way! The guy on the phone sounded so nice and caring unlike this jerk face standing in front of me.

"Give me back my phone dammit!" I screamed at him lunging for the little electronic device in his hand causing both of us to topple over onto the ground.

"Hand it over idiot!" I struggled fruitlessly and he just lay there making no effort at all to stop me.

"Don't wanna~" He whined like a 5-year-old kid. What was this guy's problem? I didn't even know him!

"Amu-chan!/Young Master!" I heard two people say at the same time. One was Tadase-kun and the other was a guy in a suit.

"Young Master! Big trouble! We need to leave now!" the guy went on his knees in front of the blue-haired jerk.

"What are you doing bowing in front of that air headed asshole?" I yelled at the guy pulling him to his feet.

"What did you call Young Master?" the guy bellowed in rage and the 'Young Master' guy just sighed tiredly.

"Amu-chan! Let go of her!" Tadase-kun pulled me out of the man's grasp. I felt like a rag doll being thrown around by a bunch of no brainers, not including Tadase-kun though. He's so sweet!

"Just ignore her, Reis. Let's go." Mr. Young Master started to walk away, "Till we meet again Amu-_koi_~"

WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME? "Don't call me that ever again you-you," Crap. I didn't know his name! "JERK!"

He turned around just to laugh in my face and introduce himself with a sly wink, "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 17, 15th Generation Mafia leader of the Tsukiyomi Group."

A MAFIA LEADER? OH MY GAUD, what trouble did I get myself into now?

* * *

I trudged tiredly to my cozy room which was on the second floor of my house.

Just talking to that ignorant bastard of a gang leader made me so pissed off I couldn't even enjoy my last day off middle school! Well, at least I had a months worth of holidays before High School started. Ah, High School. The place where you decide what your future is, make long lasting friends and most importantly-find love.

Love huh? I didn't know anything about it, well, except the stuff I've read in Shoujo Mangas and Magazines, of course. Your heart is supposed to thump wildly, your cheeks turn cherry red and you can't stop thinking about him is what they all say, but what if this thing called 'Love' varies from people to people what if you see the person you like and find him annoying? Is that then still considered love?

My thoughts of love swarmed through my head. Who did _I_ love? Tsukiyomi Ikuto's face flashed in my mind. HIM? No way! I hated him! And yet, it was his irritating smirk plastered face that I pictured first. What about Tadase-kun? He's so nice to me.

"ARGHHHHHHH." I got off my bed which I had been lying on to go take a shower which after I headed downstairs for dinner.

"Another fight between two Mafia Groups occurred today and members of both Groups were injured. It is believed that the teenaged soon-to-take over his father's place as Mafia Leader of the Tsukiyomi Group is severely injured and is in critical condition warded in XX hospital." the reporter on TV was broadcasting.

"These Gangs nowadays-" my father started to say when I abruptly stood up, dragging my chair accross the floor in the process.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" my mother asked me worriedly.

"I need to go!" I grabbed my coat off the rack, threw on my combat boots and ran out off my house and towards XX hospital.

* * *

I threw the doors to his ward open like a mad person ignoring the two guards posted outside is ward trying to stop me from entering.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I shouted crazily.

I had no idea what I was doing here but I'm here anyway so TOO BAD.

"Yes, Amu-koi?" His irritating voice crooned. There he laid on the hospital bed not a scratch on him. In fact he was even in his casual clothes. What the hell was happening? Wasn't he supposed to be dying or something?

"Were you worried about me?" he smirked at me annoyingly.

"No way in hell!" What was happening here? Then, I understood what was going on, "Oh. No, no. NO." I shook my head a retreated towards the door, backing away slowly.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" He got off his bed and was standing right in front of me in an instant.

"I'm going home you big fat lair." I snapped at him angrily, reaching for the door knob.

"Hey, I'm not a lair. The press just got it wrong." He grinned at me as he put his hand over mine, stopping me from opening the door.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I demanded trying to pull myself away from him.

"Admit it. You were worried about me." He chided, suddenly pulling me away from the door and thrusting me on the bed.

"What the freak! What are you trying to do to me?" I shouted as he crawled on top of me while I struggled to push him off.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but I was trapped. My legs were pinned down in between his and his lanky long arms were one on each side of my head. He was so close, I could feel his hot breath on my face. He kept inching closer and closer, our lips were barely a centimeter apart. I was so stunned by what he was doing, I couldn't say anything at all. His sapphire eyes were boring into mine, so deep, so blue, I felt like I was drowning in them. So close, so very close. Our noses were touching, his warm on mine. It seemed as if our lips were going to meet, just a second more and they might have.

"Okay! I was worried for you! Get the hell of me!" I pushed him away with all my might but he didn't even budge, he just smirked his annoying smirk and got off me and disappearing out the ward door.

I laid there sighing a huge sigh of relief. What if I hadn't said anything? What would have happened then? Would he have…I blushed a deep red and shoved my face into a pillow on the bed. What a nice smell. It smelled of the sea, a claming salty scent that tingled my nose lightly as I breathed it in. A scent that most probably belonged to-Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

At that thought, I sprung up from the bed and dashed out of the room. I had to talk to him! I had to say something! As I bolted out the front door of the hospital, I saw him walking towards a car, surrounded by about a dozen men in black.

"YOU," I sprinted in his direction so fast none of them had noticed me, raising my right hand in the air and swinging it forward landing a slap on Tsukiyomi Ikuto's flawless face. "ASSHOLE!"

The men around him turned on me, ready to attack but Tsukiyomi Ikuto called them off, rubbing his slapped cheek, saying to me, "A feisty one huh? I like."

"F*** you, you freaking bastard! Why did you do that just now?" I yelled straight at his face, mine still flushed a bright shade of red.

"Come on, Amu. I know you liked it." he smirked down at me irritatingly.

"In my worst nightmare! As if I would like some random jerk doing t-th-THAT to me!" I stuttered unwillingly, watching as an amused expression flickered across Tsukiyomi Ikuto's features.

"You're the one who came to find me you know." He chuckled.

"To get back my freaking phone!" I shouted, answering him with the first thing that came to my mind.

"Aww. I'm hurt Amu-koi, and here I thought you came to see me. Oh well, since I'm so _hurt _by your actions," he put a hand over his heart, " I'm not gonna give you back your phone today. So, see you next time Amu-koi~" he walked to his car and got in without another word.

I stood there, dumbfounded. He just-he just-GAAHHHHHHHH.

Wait till I see you next time Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You're dead meat!

**-THE END-**

**Kel: Maybe I'll introduce my OCs in the next chappies! I have new ones so most probably only Kel will appear! Along with two other new ones for comic relief! ****REVIEWWW! XDDD**


End file.
